A not so forbidden love
by NadyaChekov
Summary: Is it really so bad to love your student? MinatoxOC, rated M cause we all know I can't write any other way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. But I do own Nakamura Ren as she is a character of my own creation.**

AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I posted anything but I've been playing with this idea for a long time and didn't really know how to do it. I'm pretty satisfied with this though. So R&R people!

I try to open my eyes and find it to be near impossible, the lids heavy laden against my eyes. I can feel something hot and sticky running down my face; I know it to be blood. I can still move all my limbs though. I am face down on the rough gravel. Finally my eyes open, but with the combination of the darkness and the blurring of my vision I can hardly see. I wiggle the fingers of my right hand just to make sure I can still move them and find that I have a kunai knife in my hand still. I wrap my fingers tightly around it and I drag my hands under me and push myself up.

As I gain distance from the ground I feel my arms go weak and my elbows give out and I fall back to the hard dead earth. I try again to push myself off the ground and this time I am more successful. As I raise higher and higher from the ground I pull my knees under me and push upward. All the time holding my kunai tightly.

When I finally get myself in an upright position I look around at the wreckage. The sky is dark and red at the same time, and everything lays in piles. I start to walk forward searching through the rubble for my teammates. I see that familiar patch of silver hair on the ground and I run to him. I start to move things trying to get him out.

When I have moved enough of the rubble to be able to grab him, I grab him and pick him up, slinging him over my shoulder. I continue to move and look for my other teammates. After about five minutes of carrying around my unconscious Hatake friend I start to get really tired and my search for the others is in vain. I try to keep going but my knees give out and I stumble. As I fall I drop Kakashi and he falls landing on his back. This wakes him up.

His eyes fly open and he quickly gets up, he looks down at me with those mismatched eyes of his and he sees me on the ground. He quickly figure out what happened from the time I woke up until now.

"Ren," he says my name and I look up at him, my eyes tired and my expression cold and dead. "Ren," he says my name again this time sinking to his knees and embracing me, the way a brother embraces his sister. Tears are streaming down both of our faces as we sit there holding each other. He pulls away and wipes the tears off of my face. "Where is Minato?" I look up at him and with the sad expression in my face silently tell him I have absolutely no idea.

I feel one of Kakashi's hands slide under my knees and the other one across my back as he lifts me off the ground. It's his turn to carry me I guess. He starts walking forward and I can tell he's tired.

"Hatake, put me down I can quite walk well enough on my own." I say my voice cold and sharp. He only pulls me closer to him.

"Ren, you don't always have to be the strong one, let me carry you for once. We're a family and I can be your aniki sometimes. It's okay." I bury my face into his chest, I know the tears are now swiftly falling down my face.

"A shinobe doesn't cry, a shinobe isn't weak." I say as I cling to him. "I'm not a very good shinobe today." He walks slowly.

"You're an excellent shinobe Ren." And then out of no where there he is. The yellow flash of konoha, our sensei. Namikaze Minato. His face is a mixture of worry and distress. He opens his arms and Kakashi hands me to him. I feel safe in my sensei's strong arms. I lose consciousness as we walk.

Some time later I again wake up. This time I find myself in a bed with a bandage around my head and other wounds. I sit up abruptly and it makes my head spin so I sink back down into the bed. I stare up at the ceiling counting the tiles for a few minutes. I try to sit up again and this time I succeed. I look around the room and try to figure out where I am. I hear the door open and I see Minato walk in. I'm in Minato's house.

He smiles when he sees me and I see he's carrying a plate of food. He walks towards me and he sits on the edge of the bed.

"I'm glad to see you awake Ren. I was quite worried about you." I made him worry now I feel awful. "Would you like some breakfast?" He offers me the plate of food which I gladly take.

"I'm sorry for making you worry that way sensei. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." He smiles lightly and ruffles my dark hair.

"It's no trouble Ren."

I swing my arm back at her and as she dodges I kick at her side contacting and shoving her backwards. She flies back a step and before she can even think about hitting me back my fist contacts with her face sending her into the ground. Just then do I hear a fist approaching the back of my head I duck and swing my leg up smacking the boy square in the jaw. I hear the bones crack as he too falls to the ground.

Soon enough Iruka and Izumo are pulling us off of each other. Izumo wraps his arms around me holding me back from beating the rest of them senseless.

"Ren calm down, it's okay." I look back at him tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I shake him off of me.

"No one insults my family that way Izumo, no one." I say calmly and simply. He knows the family I am referring to. It would not be the one I was actually born to, the one I don't care to know anymore. I'm talking about my real family, my shinobe family. When people make cracks about Obito I make cracks in their face.

I walk off and I hear him before I see him, the yellow flash once again by my side. I keep walking and probably increase my pace, I am not in the mood for another one of his lectures. But he grabs my arm and pulls me back to him. He embraces me. Sometimes I forget that he's only five years older than me because he feels so old and strong.

"Thank you Ren, thank you for protecting your brother's name. But it's okay, you don't need to beat up everyone." I bury my face in his chest and I'm softly crying. But right now I'm just glad he's not lecturing me.

"Minato, I'm just so tired of the things people say. That's my family they are talking about there." I say getting kind of upset. I then realize I called him Minato, the way I do in my thoughts and I get kind of embarrassed. I pull myself away from him. "I didn't mean to call you with such familiarity like that, sumimasen sensei." I say looking away.

He grabs my chin and lightly pulls my face upward so I'm again looking at him. "It's okay by me if you want to call me Minato." I can feel the warmth in his hand as he holds my face and I can tell that as he talks his face gets closer and closer to mine.

I pull myself away from him. "Okay," is all I say as I look around anxiously. "I'm gonna go home now, k?" He nods at me and I walk away my head spinning.

Does he feel the same way I do? Does he know that these four years as his student I have secretly lusted after him? Does he know that Kushina was the bane of my existence, no matter how much I liked the woman? I can only hope.

As I blinked my eyes open slowly I came into awareness of the world. I sat up and stretched, I checked my alarm clock it's only two in the morning. I sigh loudly and fall back onto my palms. I can't believe I'm already awake and it's still the middle of the night. I flip the light on and am very startled to see Minato sitting in my room intensely watching me.

"Sensei," I say, still waking up, "What are you doing here?" he stands up and walks over to the bed and he sits down on the edge of the bed.

He leans in close to me so that I can feel his breath on my face, "I thought I was Minato now?" he asks. I shrink back from him.

"Well I suppose…" I trail off feeling the warmth from his breath drop down to my vagina and start throbbing there.

"Ren, these last four years, you've loved me haven't you?" he asks me and I feel myself blush. Me, the strong hard Nakamura, blushing. The very idea.

"Well yes," I say.

"And I haven't even been paying attention to you have I?" I shake my head. "Oh Ren I'm sorry." He says, embracing me. "I didn't love you at first, you were just a child then. But I have watched you blossom into a beautiful young woman Ren." he then leans in close and plants his soft lips against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto sadly enough. But I still have claim to Ren. Not that anyone else wants her.. Lolz. **

AN: So here's chapter 2, idk how you all liked chapter 1 cause no one reviewed which is LAME SAUCE MAN! Lolz so R&R! Warning there may or may not be smut in this.

"Ren!" Kakashi snaps his fingers in front of my face. I blink and look at him. He looks irritated. But the memory of what happened last night is all that I am thinking about today. I mean Minato kissed me, he kissed me. And I'm pretty sure that's more important than whatever Kakashi is talking about.

"Sorry," I say rather coldly. "What were you saying just then?" He rolls his eyes at me but right now I don't care. My thoughts drift back to Minato, the way he looked at me, the feeling of his lips against mine. It was all just too much. I know that I want him but I don't know how strong his feelings for me are. I know that I'm only 15 but I'm so much older than that mentally and he knows it.

"I was asking what you were thinking about." Kakashi said. I bring my thoughts back to what is happening now.

"Oh nothing important really." My eyes wander around the ramen shop, I really want to go see Minato. I need to talk to him, to figure out exactly what last night meant and means for us now.

"You sure?" Kakashi asks, I can tell he's actually kind of worried about me. He probably thinks that the memories I'm reliving are not so pleasant. He most likely thinks I'm thinking about my old family. If that's what I was thinking about then good for him to be concerned, no part of that is happy. But that's not what I'm thinking about so it's okay.

"Yup." I smile at him. I don't mean to make him worry like that. I notice then that he's wringing his hands and he's struggling to keep his expression that cold and unmoving norm of his. I find this to be very curious. I wonder what is bothering him. "Kakashi what's wrong?" I ask. He shakes his head to mean nothing. Now he's really got me curious, he usually tells me everything. "No, tell me what's on your mind."

He sits uncomfortably for a moment before answering, "Ren I.." I nod at him, meaning for him to continue speaking. "I like you. Like as more than a friend. In fact I'm in love with you." I sit there and try not to look too shocked. My head is spinning. How could I not have noticed? No way was he discrete about it. What do I do? What do I say? I know I don't love him. I love Minato.

"Kakashi I.." I trail off, not knowing what to say. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me too."

"I don't know if I do." When I say that I see him lean across the table, pull down the mask that always covers his face and I feel his lips press against mine.

(about an hour previous)

I duck right before his leg makes contact with my face and I jump back. I throw some seals together with my hands and I blow a gust of fire towards him. He jumps up to avoid it and draws a knife to stab me as he comes down. I jump out of the way and he lands right where I was not a second ago.

He looks up at me, "Hey Ren, can I get your advice on something?" I nod at him, then run at him with my knife drawn. "Well there's this girl I really like." He says as he meets my oncoming knife with his and stands up. "And I wanna tell her, but I'm not sure how." He swings his knife back at me and I catch it with mine and I swing my leg out and kick him.

"Well just tell her. It's a fairly simple process. You just say 'hey girl-who's-name-you've-yet-to-tell-me I like you, like a lot." He jumps back to avoid my kick and I come at him with my knife again.

"What if she doesn't like me back?" He says, catching my knife with his and flinging it from my hand. I try to punch him but he ducks.

"Then you get over it and find someone else." I say, he rolls his eyes at me.

"Like it's that simple?" Kakashi rolls his eyes at me again and swings his leg out to kick me. I catch his foot and twist it around causing him to almost fall.

"Well it pretty much is." I say as he hit's the ground and catches himself with his hands pushing himself back up into a standing position.

"We'll see." he says. "Let's be done with practice okay?" I nod at brush myself off.

"So who is this girl?" I ask of him.

"Well I can't tell you that."

AN: This one's short sorry but I like it this length lawlz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, yeah pretty sure I won't ever. But I still own Ren SHE'S MINE BACK OFF! Lawlz******

AN: Hey guys here's chapter three, sorry it's been a while but I kinda have a life. I know I tricked you all into thinking there would be smut in the last one I'm so mean. So R&R people.****

I push him off of me and I'm breathing heavily. My mind is racing, trying to figure out what to do about this situation. I know I don't love him the way he loves me. He's my brother, how could I love him any other way when we've practically grown up together? The expression 'I saw my life pass before my eyes' seemed oddly enough to be happening to me right now. I saw flashes of my life with Kakashi.**  
><strong>That first day when I found out we would be in the same squad I remember being quite intrigued by him. He was very quiet and reserved. He never really spoke, just watched. I remember Obito yelling and excited about everything. No wonder they were rivals. Oh the rivalry they had was amusing and cute.**  
><strong>On our first mission when he wasn't paying nearly enough attention and I covered for him and he would not admit he was doing anything wrong but insisted that I got in his way.**  
><strong>When Obito died and he cried his eyes out in his room for five days. Those were the things I loved Kakashi for, those were the things that made him my brother.**  
><strong>I tired to think of what my life would be like if I was with Kakashi. I couldn't even see it as a possibility. I bring my thoughts back to the present and I see him sitting once again across the table from me.**  
><strong>**"**Kakashi," I start to say but he interrupts me.**  
><strong>**"**Ren, I'm serious I love you. This isn't just me finally noticing that you're a girl. I'm in love with you."**  
><strong>**"**Kakashi I'm in love with someone else."**  
><strong>**"**Who?" I see the darkness of jealousy spread over his face in an instant. His one eye that I can see glowering at me. That's when it occurs to me that he really does love me and this isn't just a childish crush. Then something else crosses my mind, this is why he's always been so protective of me.**  
><strong>**"**It doesn't matter." I say and he calms down a bit. "Kakashi I'm gonna go home okay?" He nods and let's his face fall into his hands. I stand up and sigh quietly and I make my way out the door. **  
><strong>When I get outside the air hits me and I sigh. Why does he have to love me that way? I'm only going to end up hurting him. I don't love him that way and I know it. I feel a raindrop fall and hit me face. I look up at the sky to see the rain falling around me. The rain falls faster. And as I stand there I can hear the drops as they hit the ground. I walk to the training field where I spent so much time as a child. **  
><strong>I climb over the fence and when my feet hit the ground I start to run. I run around and around the training field as the rain falls on me. My feet slosh through the mud as I run. After a while of that I stop and I go to the middle of the field and I drop into the wet grass. I lay there for what seemed like minutes but was probably hours staring up at the sky, letting the rain fall on me.**  
><strong>Eventually I sit up, and I see standing by the fence my sensei, Minato. He starts walking towards me. He sits down beside me and takes my cold hand in his warm hand.**  
><strong>**"**Ren are you alright?" I shrug, which is an appropriate response because I'm not alright but nothing is really wrong. He hugs me. "Let's get you home." He picks me up and he carries me back to my house.**  
><strong>When we're back at my house I take a shower and I put on dry cloths and I feel a lot better. By this time it's about the middle of the night. As I walk back into the living room where Minato is I wonder what my night will be like.**  
><strong>**"**Sensei," I say as I walk out, "You are welcome to stay here if you want because it's getting really late." he nods at me. "But I only have one bed so I'll sleep on the couch,"**  
><strong>He stands up from the couch and takes my face in his hands and he kisses me. "No if there's only one bed then you can have it." I shake my head at him.**  
><strong>**"**No, Minato you are my guest and you will take the bed." He kisses me again. **  
><strong>**"**Then we'll share it." **  
><strong>As we lay in bed I try to stay as far away from him as possible. I know what I would like to do tonight but I don't know if he wants to at all. I feel him shift in the bed until he's spooning me.**  
><strong>**"**Ren are you still awake?" I turn and look at him. I nod. He kisses me lightly. "Good, I didn't want to sit awake by myself."**  
><strong>I roll over in bed so that I am facing him and our bodies are about an inch apart. "Well Minato what would you like to do if we aren't going to sleep?" He kisses me again. **  
><strong>**"**I think you can guess." It is then that I decide to take some initiative. I have never been shy or passive and I won't start now. I kiss him, harder this time. And I feel his tongue flick across my lips and I open my lips and I feel his tongue slide into my mouth and our tongues dance as he moves and gets on top of me. **  
><strong>**"**I think I know."**  
><strong>**"**Well I might just have to show you."****

AN: okay I lied I said there would be smut but I like it ending here lawlz


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. However I do own Ren, SO STAY AWAY BITCHES SHE'S MINE!**

AN: So here's chapter 4, I've been having problems updating to lately IT'S SO LAME! Lawlz ****

The ceiling seems to get farther and farther away as I stare at it. The shapes swirling around. Voices echo through my head; laughing, mocking me. I clamp my hands over my ears and turn on my side, desperately trying to get these voices out of my head. The tears that roll down my face are hot and wet and as I lay there on my side, eyes streaming, I curl up into a ball. Not wanting to live anymore, not caring. **  
><strong>I hear the door open to my room but it's a distant sound, far away. I don't know who it is nor do I care. The tears stream down my face even harder. I feel a hand on my shoulder shaking me, I can hear a voice somewhere off in the distance and I think it's calling my name. I shake off the hand though. I don't want anyone right now. I just want to be alone, I want to cry. I lost half of my family today. **  
>"<strong>Ren!" someone shouts, the hand is back on my shoulder shaking me harder. Trying to turn me over. "Look at me!" I sit up and turn around all in one motion. My hand flies back and strikes the currently unidentified person in the face. **  
>"<strong>Go away!" I shout at him. As I stare at him I realize it's Kakashi. And then I feel a pang of guilt in my stomach but I don't care. I lost more than just our brother today and he needs to leave me alone. He moves his hand from his face and then he walks out of the room. I return to my curled up position and resume my lonely crying. ****

My eyes fly open when I hear someone banging around in the kitchen. And then my thoughts return to the dream I just had and the silent tears start rolling down my face. I pull my knees into my chest and I sit there silently crying.**  
>"<strong>Obi-chan…. Tami- chan…" I whisper the two names to myself as I cry. Then I remember that sensei is in the next room and I wipe the tears from my eyes and pull my hair back in a pony tail. I check my clock and it's only 5:30 in the morning. I sigh and I slide out of bed. I scramble on the ground in the dark until I find my pants and shirt and pull them on. I stand up and stretch my back. I sigh loudly because my room is such a mess it's just sad. And even more sad is my lack of want to clean it. **  
><strong>I pull on my boots and I walk into the other room. Minato is there as I thought he was. He turns around and sees me and a smile spreads across his face, but that smile soon fades.**  
>"<strong>You've been crying." he says pointedly. I shake my head and walk into the kitchen, I look through my cupboards and find a muffin. **  
>"<strong>No I haven't." I reply to him in between bites of poppy seed muffin. **  
>"<strong>Ren, I'm not stupid. I know you were crying." He walks over to me and puts his arms around me. He holds me close to him. "Baby, what's going on?" At first I don't know how to react because I'm a little shocked that he called me baby. Then I shove him off of me. I'm not ready to let him into the recesses of my mind. Only I know what I shoved down there and I'm not ready to talk about it with anyone. **  
>"<strong>Nothing is going on. I'm fine." I snap at him.**  
>"<strong>Ren, I call tell that something is going on. I need you to tell me, please." He puts his arms back around me and rests his head on my shoulder. "I want to help."**  
><strong>I push him off of me again. "Well I don't want your help Minato." I start walking towards the door. "I'll be back whenever." I walk out the door and the cold air smacks me in the face.****

AN: So I know this is really short but I kinda like it that way haha :P


End file.
